Marisha
Malliesia (マリーシア, Maleesia, translated Malicia and Marishia in some of the fan translations) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem and Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~. She is a Cleric who is an apprentice of Lena's. Biography Malliesia first appears as a low level cleric under the training of Sister Lena. When Marth and his army attack General Lorenz, he visits the village where Malliesia lives. Her Grandmother tells Marth that Malliesia is 10 years old and if the rebels find out that she is actually 15, they would kill her (or worse). Malliesia begs Marth to join his army, and her grandmother adds that she would make an excellent bride. While Malliesia initially had a crush on Marth, she later comes to support Marth and Shiida together as she can tell their feelings are genuine. When Medeus is defeated, in a dialogue Tiki starts cheering for Marth, which causes Malliesia to tell her to stop because Shiida is in love with Marth and has had it hard as Marth has so much responsibility that he can't talk to her. Malliesia's encouragement helps Shiida tell Marth her feelings and finally have their wedding. In Malliesia's epilogue, she vanishes, and Marth worries that she has become a 'bad girl'. Malliesia, along with her teacher Lena, is able to use the Hammerne Staff, and she is the only person able to use the Thief Staff. She tends to use her own name as a personal pronoun in most dialogues (quite common among young girls in Japanese). Character Data ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Recruitment Visit the village in Chapter 1. Base Stats |Cleric |1 |16 |1 |1 |4 |12 |5 |1 |5 |5 |Staff |Heal |} Growth Rates |40% |30% |20% |50% |30% |70% |10% |3% |} Note: She has no supports. Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Base Stats | Cleric |1 |16 |0 |2 |1 |4 |12 |1 |5 |5 | Staff - C | Heal |} Growth Rates 'Cleric' |50% |0% |40% |30% |60% |40% |20% |40% |} 'Bishop' |50% |0% |50% |35% |60% |40% |15% |30% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Jake Supported by *The Avatar *Marth *Shiida Overall Malliesia is a very useful character right from the minute she is recruited. As she is a Cleric, her ability to use staves will come in handy almost immediately, as some of your units will likely be hurt around that time. In terms of reclassing, Sage is the best option for Malliesia, and though 5 points of resistance is lost, that doesn't matter much because pure waters and talismans can fix that problem. Compared to Wrys, Malliesia has inferior base stats across the board, except for Luck, which is ridiculously high for a level 1 unpromoted unit, and weapon rank, where she is 2 up on him. Eventually, however, she will surpass him in all of the other categories with the possible exceptions of Skill and Resistance. They also have about the same availability, as while Malliesia is recruited in Chapter 1, Wrys first appears in Prologue IV but after the prologue does not appear until Chapter 3x. When compared to Yumina, Malliesia really shines. Her higher hp and magic ratings cancel out that lower skill ratings, which could be fixed with supports or a secret book to begin with However, that still doesn't mean you should throw her up against a group of hard-hitting opponents. Overall, she is arguably your best staff user. Epilogue Mystery of the Emblem Grustian Maiden Malliesia After the war she vanished without a trace, much to Marth’s worry. Perhaps she has already become a bad girl... Shin Monshou no Nazo Hikari to Kage no Eiyuu Fanciful Child Malicia vanished after the war, despite Marth's concerns. Some worried that she had become a delinquent... Death Quote Etymology Malliesia is a corruption of Malicia, a name that means malice. Gallery File:Malliesia profile Monsho no Nazo.png|Mallieisa, as she appears in Mystery of the Emblem. File:Malliesia FE12 profile.png|Malliesia, as she appears in Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ File:Malliesia portrait Monsho no Nazo.png|Malliesia, in Mystery of the Emblem. File:Malliesia TCG.png|Malliesia, as a Bishop in the Fire Emblem Trading Card Game. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters